


A Couple of Idiots in Love

by Latishiante1001



Series: Iron Wolf Series (that doesn't have a name yet) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Biting, Fluff, Getting Together, Heat Sex, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Knotting, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Stubborn Tony, first time (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: It’s been a week since the mission-gone-wrong and with all that had happened, a certain Omega forgot about his suppressants.





	A Couple of Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this was supposed to be posted a while ago but it just didn’t happen. But here it is now and the rest of the fics in this series (unless stated otherwise) will still be for my bingos but the MCU Kink Bingo ended already so I don’t think I will be able to tag it as such but I’m still doing fills for the cards. Anyway, I hope y’all enjoy this and please let me know what you think of this part!
> 
> This is part of a series and you’ll need to read the previous part for this one to make sense.
> 
> Square Filled (MCU Kink Bingo): Trope: ABO: Unexpected Heat  
Square Filled (MCU Fluff Bingo): ABO  
Ship: Iron Wolf (Tony x Bucky)

_ Ugh, damn it… _ , Tony thought as he woke up, the covers twisted around his legs, a layer of sweat covering his body, and an unmistakable wet spot underneath his ass. He had forgotten about his upcoming heat after all the shit that went down during and after the most recent mission and now… Now, nothing he took or did would stop his heat and he was stuck in the Avengers Compound with multiple Alphas. Not that he was afraid they’d try anything, he knew they wouldn’t, but he’s been on suppressants since after he had his first heat. He hasn’t had another heat since… until now. Tony groaned as a wave of heat went through him, curling in on himself before he was forced by the heat to uncurl. “Fuck…”

Tony slowly turned his head to look at his clock, seeing that it was two in the morning. His head falls back as he whimpers in discomfort and  _ need _ as another wave of heat went through him. Tony desperately wanted to touch his hard cock but he knew it would only make him needier with no relief.

“Sir… Would you like me to get someone,” FRIDAY asked, sounding very sincere despite being an A.I.

“There’s no one  _ to _ get, FRIDAY,” Tony snaps back, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping this was all a nightmare but then another, more powerful wave of need goes through him. “Oh  _ god _ … I’m fine, FRIDAY.”

“You’re not. I can get Steve-“

“No! God no. I don’t want him, or anyone else, seeing me like this. Just drop it.”

“What about Wanda? She’s an Omega too, she could at least comfort you,” FRIDAY asks, most definitely not dropping it.

“What is it about ‘anyone else’ that confuses you. I’ll have to take care of that after this passes,” Tony snarks before groaning at the need that seems to never calm down. He grimaces as he feels more slick pour out of him. “Ugh, this sucks.”

“It wouldn’t if you had someone to help you through it,” FRIDAY says offhandedly.

“Well, I don’t!” Tony glares up at the ceiling despite knowing he couldn’t actually see FRIDAY.

“You have Bucky,” FRIDAY mentions, continuing after Tony scoffs at her response. “Just hear me out. Actually, hear him out.”

A moment later, Tony hears the sound of his team talking.

_ “Bucky, you can set him in a chair, you kn-” Steve tried saying before being cut off by Bucky’s deep growl. _

_ “If any of you wake him, I wi-” Bucky starts before being cut off by Natasha. _

_ “-Will kill all of us in our sleep, we know, James. You’ve told us ten times since we found you two in the back room,” Natasha finishes. _

_ “Bucky and Tony sitting in a tree,” Clint starts singing quietly, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” _

_ “Clint,” Bucky warns, “Did you not hear my threat?” _

_ “First comes love,” Natasha sing-songs. _

_ “Then comes marriage,” Wanda joins in. _

_ “Then comes a baby in a baby carriage,” Sam finishes.  _

Tony shakes his head and rolls his eyes at his teammates, hearing a chuckle from Steve and Bruce from the recording.

_ Bucky sighs, “I hate all of you.” _

_ “And love him,” Steve comments, making everyone, minus Bucky, gasp and struggle to hold in their startled laughter.  _

Tony blushes at Steve’s comment before blushing even harder from the increasing laughter, assuming it was from Bucky’s reaction.  _ There’s absolutely no way…  _ Tony lets out a whimper as it feels like his heat was getting stronger, waves of need coming closer together than before.

Tony listens closely and hears himself murmur,  _ “Stop moving.” _

_ “What are you glaring at us for? You’re the one that was moving,” Bruce mutters snarkily.  _

Tony’s eyebrows raise at that comment, not knowing his expression matched his teammates.

_ Bucky just gives a defensive growl. _

_ “I knew this would happen. I’ve read too many fanfics to know that this was gonna happen,” Clint tells the team, causing all of them to shake their heads and groan quietly.  _

_ “You got issues, dude,” Sam mutters. _

_ “Too many to count.” Natasha nods.  _

“So, do you believe that you have Bucky now?” FRIDAY shuts the recording off.

“That means nothing, FRIDAY. Steve was just messing with him and- oh  _ fuck…” _ Tony denies before being cut off as more slick leaks from him and a wave of need that seems to just keep coming and coming. “Fuck, ugh, make- make it stop!”

“Tony,” a quiet voice comes from the door, as well as a light knock. It was Steve. “Are you okay?”

Tony’s head snaps towards the door before he quickly pulls the blanket over him, breathing hard as he tries to keep himself quiet. “I’m- I’m fine, Steve! Go back to bed.”

“I know you’re no- Oh… You’re in heat…” Steve catches a whiff of the heat pheromones leaking through the crack under the door. “Do you want me to get Wanda or one of the Betas?”

“No, I’m fi- oh fuck… I’m fine.” Tony’s eyes start to water from the embarrassment of letting someone hear him like this. Tony was desperately fighting not to just scream for Steve to come in and knot him but it was getting harder and harder to not do it the longer he talked to Steve. “Steve, please just- just go back to bed.”

“No, I’m not going to let you suffer like this. Do you…” Tony heard a thump from the door as Steve let his fall forward to lean on the door. “Do you have anything to help you through it?”

Tony blushed hard at the mortification that went through him at that question. He squeezed his eyes shut as he answered, “N- No… But I-“

“If you say you’re fine one more time, Tony, I’m gonna personally smack you upside the head after this is over,” Steve threatens, shaking his head at Tony’s stubbornness. He’s quiet for several moments before he speaks up again. “What about Bucky?”

Tony’s blood runs hot at the thought of the metal-armed Alpha. He gulps audibly before asking, “What about him?”

Steve lets out a small growl, “You know what, Tony. I know that mission caused some feelings about him in you. He can help you through this, Omega.”

Tony whimpers at the title and the thought of Bucky fucking him hard into the mattress before knotting him. “No, he can’t. He doesn’t- He doesn’t think of me like that, Steve.”

Steve’s silent for a good thirty seconds before he speaks, “FRIDAY just told me she let you hear what happened in the jet while you were asleep and Tony… When I said Bucky loved you, I meant it.” Tony was pretty sure his heart stopped at that, his breathing quickening, and not just because of his heat. “He was absolutely terrified when Limerick took you. He was freaking out and I… I could see tears in his eyes, Tony, at the thought of something happening to you and it being his fault. I told him it wasn’t his fault but I don’t think he really believes it. Tony, he  _ loves _ you, more than you know.”

Tears fell from Tony’s eyes at Steve’s words before he groaned in almost-pain from his heat flaring up. Before he could say something, anything, to Steve, he heard another voice on the other side of the door. It was too quiet and he couldn’t hear who it was or what they were saying, especially not in his current state. Tony gasped as he heard a deep growl, slick pouring out of him again in preparation for… nothing to Tony’s knowledge. He hears some more talking before footsteps getting quieter as someone walked away.

Tony freezes as he hears another quiet knock on the door and the voice of someone he desperately wanted to hear, “Tony?”  _ Bucky… _

Tony stays quiet as he has no idea whatsoever as to what to say to the Alpha, hoping the silence would just make him go away. Tony doesn’t always get what he wants; or does he? 

Bucky slowly turns the knob before stepping just inside the door and closing it. Tony barely holds in a whimper at the Alpha pheromones that were suddenly in the room, mixing with his own Omega-in-heat ones.

“All you have to say is ‘no’ if you want me to leave. But if any part of you wants me to stay, I will,” are Bucky’s only words, his tone completely calm and reserved despite the hungry look Tony could feel on him.

Tony thinks for a moment, about Steve’s words, about the recording, about his own feelings towards Bucky and comes to a conclusion. “Please stay,” Tony whines, reaching out a hand towards Bucky’s direction. 

Bucky rushed towards the bed, climbing on top of it and over Tony before leaning his head down to scent the Omega, letting out a deep, guttural growl at the absolutely delicious smell. Tony whimpers at the growl, completely frozen in place. And that makes Bucky slow down and rein his Alpha in to check on Tony, asking what was wrong and if he did something wrong.

“No, no… This sounds so tacky but it’s not you, it’s me. I… I’ve, you know, never really been with an Alpha while in heat or ever, actually. And I haven’t had my heat since I first presented so…” Tony didn’t, couldn’t, meet Bucky’s gaze and decided to look anywhere but up at the concerned Alpha. 

But Bucky wasn’t having that. Bucky moved his head directly in front of Tony’s face, giving the other man no choice but to look into his eyes. After a moment or two of eye contact, Bucky slowly leaned down to very gently place his lips upon Tony’s, focusing on pouring all of his love into the kiss. Tony gave a quiet moan and practically swooned at having those  _ very _ soft lips on his again, his nerves calming down, letting himself relax into the kiss. Bucky pulled back far too soon for Tony, bringing a whine from the Omega before he stilled at the flesh hand that came up to cradle his face.

“Tony… I know that you probably already know this but I’m gonna say it anyway. I love you, Tony Stark. And I swear to never hurt you as long as you’re my Omega. ‘Cause I’m tired of hurting the people I love and I’ve already hurt you enough and-”

“Stop. First of all, how dare you give me those feels with that ‘I’m tired of hurting the people I love’ sentence you just said? Second of all, yes, you did hurt me but you weren’t you back then in ‘91. I don’t care what you say, that wasn’t  _ you. _ And in Siberia, I-” Tony’s voice starts to waver and tears start to pool in his eyes, “I probably would’ve killed you if Steve hadn't stopped me… But I’m glad he did because I was  _ so _ wrong and I don’t think I could’ve lived with myself if I had- had killed you. Bucky, I’m so, so,  _ so _ sorry for- for all the shit I’ve done to you. I-” The tears finally fell down Tony’s face as he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at Bucky.

“Open, your eyes, Tony. Please. Look at me!” Tony eyes snapped open at not just the power, but the desperation in Bucky’s voice. He almost shut them again at seeing the sadness in Bucky’s eyes. “Tony, you were in the wrong in Siberia but you had just found out who killed your parents. And I’m not gonna lie but if I was in your shoes, I probably would’ve reacted the same way. I accept your apology, Tony.” Bucky brought his flesh hand up to wipe the tears on Tony’s face away as he finished before giving a small, remorseful, but still really adorable, smile. “Sorry for giving you feels…”

Tony’s face broke into a grin before he chuckled and moved his face up to kiss Bucky. A moment later he pulled back to speak, “You didn’t let me finish. Third of all, I love you too.”

Bucky’s face lit up as he grinned and he did the same as Tony, leaning down to kiss his Omega, both of them grinning like idiots. They continued to kiss for a few more moments before the forgotten reason as to why they were in bed together decided to make itself known. Tony gasped into the kiss as a wave of need went up his spine before he grimaced as slick poured out of him. 

“Ugh, damn it. I hate this so goddamn much,” Tony whined, writhing around as it felt like his skin was on fire.

Smirking, Bucky leaned down to Tony’s ear to whisper, “Then I’ll make you be wishing you were in heat all the time,” as he scented the Omega before he sat up to pull his shirt off, tossing it somewhere in the room. He was about to go for Tony’s tank too before he saw the look on Tony’s face. Tony was practically drooling as he let his eyes wander all over the revealed skin and the sheer  _ muscle _ in front of him.  _ Beefy Bucky indeed… _

“You like what you see, Omega,” Bucky asked with a very smug look on his face, looking down at Tony. 

Tony shivered at the look and term, trying not to let Bucky see how much he was affecting him but it was getting harder every second, along with something else… “Oh shut up.”

Bucky just smirked before he tugged at Tony’s shirt, asking permission with his eyes and, after a consenting nod from Tony, began to take the soaked tank top off of Tony. As his heat started to build again, Tony became impatient and started to take his ruined boxers off after his shirt was off. “Those pants need to come off,  _ now.” _

“Pushy,” Bucky muttered as he moved from on top of Tony to take his sleep pants off, internally groaning as his semi-hard cock was released.  _ Fuck… _

If Tony wasn’t drooling before, he sure as hell was now at the sight of Bucky’s long, thick,  _ Alpha _ cock. “Bucky, please. I need you so bad. I- I need-”

“Shh, shh… I’m right here, Tony,” Bucky hushed as he climbed onto the bed and over Tony. He placed a kiss on Tony’s lips, then his nose, then his neck before whispering in Tony’s ear. “I don’t think I’ll go too far but I want us to have a safeword just in case.”

Tony thought for a moment before, with a laugh, answering the not-quite-question, “Shawarma,” with a shit-eating grin on his face. He full out laughs as Bucky groans in exasperation.

“Tony… Are you serious? You’re serious aren’t you?”

“Completely. Now, let’s get this show on the road,” Tony answers, still smirking at the exasperated Alpha.

After a sigh, Bucky started to move downward. “You know, I’d rather take this slow, with this being your first time with an Alpha in heat and our first time together but it seems as if I’ll be waiting until later for that, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Less talking, more fucking,” Tony muttered, feeling impossibly hotter and needier than before, pressing his hips up to grind against Bucky’s rock hard abs. That sets Bucky into motion.

Bucky growled as he pressed his metal hand down on Tony’s hips to pin him down with some force but carefully to not injure him before he moved lower to lift Tony’s left leg up some and biting his thigh, close to breaking the skin. Tony cried out at the pain, his hips would’ve jerked if Bucky’s hand wasn’t there. “Who, exactly, is the Alpha here, Tony? Is it you, or is it me?”

“You! Bucky, it’s you! You’re my Alpha!” Tony feels his face heat up and damns his Omega side of him at his words and the desperation in his voice.

Bucky stops for a moment at Tony saying that he was his Alpha, a small smile forming on his lips before he gets serious again. “And you’re my Omega and that means that there is one person calling the shots here. Who is that one person?”

“You are, Alpha! I’m sorry! Just please- please fuck me!” 

“Well, you did ask nicely. Keep your leg there,” Bucky orders before he moves his flesh hand down towards Tony’s leaking, slicked up hole to rest a finger at the entrance. After a few moments of Tony not moving to take control, Bucky slowly pressed his finger into Tony, groaning lowly at the hot, tight walls around his finger. “God… You’re so hot and tight, Tony. Can’t wait to have you spread wide open on my cock.”

Tony whines and refrains from moving his hips, instead gripping the sheets with one hand, the other buried in Bucky’s hair, tugging softly. Bucky groans at the tugging as he continues to stretch Tony, soon adding another finger easily with how wet the Omega’s quickly relaxing hole was. He began to scissor his fingers before he moved his head forward to take the head of Tony’s cock in his mouth, licking and sucking. Tony gasped at the sensations, his back arching up in a perfect curve. “Alpha, please! Please! I need you in me so bad! Fuck me please! Ah!”

Bucky smirked as he brushed a certain bundle of nerves, swiping over it again and again in time with his licks. “I want you to cum at least once on my fingers before I fuck you. You’ll do that for me, won’t you?”

“I- I can’t! Ah, I need your cock, Alpha, please,” Tony pleads, throwing his head back, ready to scream from all of the sensations rushing through him. He could feel himself starting to get close but he’d never been able to cum in heat without a cock in him.

“You can, I know you can, Tony.” Bucky slides a third finger in slowly, thrusting his fingers in a slow pace that was starting to increase in speed.

Tony whimpers at the added finger, the slight stretch feeling so good and adding to the myriad of sensations going through him. As the pace quickens, Tony pulls on Bucky’s hair when those fingers pass over his prostate, hoping it’ll get Bucky to give in and  _ just fuck him already. _ Bucky just made his own sounds, groaning and growling at the tugs but kept his increasing pace going. Tony squeezes his eyes shut in agonizing bliss as he keeps getting closer to his orgasm but it’s just out of reach, so close to using the safeword before something that’s never happened before happened.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and practically screamed as his orgasm finally crashed into him, his back arching beautifully. Bucky smiled as he watched Tony make one of the most beautiful facial expressions he’d ever seen anyone make as he continued to fuck the Omega with his fingers, prolonging his orgasm. As Tony came down from his high, he began to whine as Bucky’s fingers moving became too much but not enough at the same time.

“Bucky… St- Stop, please. Too much… Ah!” Tony writhed and tried moving his hips away from the Alpha’s fingers but it was no use. “Please- Please stop!”

Bucky then took pity on him and slowly slid his fingers out, placing one of them into his mouth and moaning loudly at the taste. He then moved up to lick Tony’s cum that landed on his abdomen, taking some upon a still slicked-up finger and moving up to become face-to-face with Tony. 

Bucky placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips before placing the finger with Tony’s slick and cum on it on Tony’s bottom lip. “Suck,” was all he said before pushing the finger farther into Tony’s mouth.

Tony immediately did what he was told, his cheeks reddening in slight shame at liking the taste of himself. He continued to suck and swirl his tongue around the one finger until Bucky slowly slid it out, and unknowingly taking himself in hand to position himself.

“You ready for this?” Bucky looked deep into Tony’s brown eyes, looking for any uncertainty in what they were doing and about to do but he only saw lust and love and  _ need. _

Tony nodded, “More than ready,” and lifted up to place a kiss on Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky smiles a little before he slowly moves his hips forward, the head of his cock pressing against Tony’s slick hole before it pops in, invoking a choked off moan from Tony and a groan from the Alpha. Bucky pressed farther at the same pace before stopping when he was halfway in after hearing a sharp intake of breath from the man below him.

“I’m- I’m okay, I’m okay… God, you’re big. Just, uh, give me a second to… adjust,” Tony answered the unasked question.

Bucky took a breath before letting it out in a sigh of relief. “Whatever you need, doll. Take your time.”

Tony takes him up on that offer for another couple of minutes before he nods, “Okay. I’m good. Gimme whatcha got, Alpha.”

“Always goin’ headfirst into everythin’,” Bucky mutters before pressing his hips forward, feeding Tony more of his cock.

“Ass first in this—ah—-case,” Tony snarks, groaning as he continues getting filled, glad that Bucky took so long to prepare him. Bucky lets out a groan as he finally bottoms out the same time Tony moans loudly, breathing hard with exertion.

“ _ Fuck, _ you’re tight,” Bucky rasped, his face lax and eyes open in slits.

“ _ Fuck, _ you’re huge,” Tony mirrored, moaning in pleasure. “God, I feel so full. Also, I’m ready to be fucked any time so whenever you’re ready…”

After taking a breath, Bucky slid his hips back slowly before pressing back in at the same pace. Tony moaned at the feeling but it wasn’t enough.

“Uh, so this is great, it really is, but I said that I was ready to get fucked so… You wanna kick it up a notch or two, Bucky,” Tony asked, slightly desperate as, even though feeling Bucky inside of him felt  _ amazing, _ it wasn’t enough.

Bucky looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he left his cock right at Tony’s slightly gaping hole, not moving whatsoever. Right before Tony was going to start whining at the lack of movement, Bucky thrust his hips down, driving his cock deep into the sex-driven Omega’s ass before repeating the action over and over again in a hard, fast pace. “That enough notches?”

Tony couldn’t answer and just cried out in pleasure at the sudden change in pace and the feeling of the Alpha’s thick cock swiping over his prostate every few thrusts. Bucky smirked a little as he kept his pace hard and fast before he leaned down to kiss and lick at Tony’s neck. 

After more than a few marks littered Tony’s neck, Bucky felt the familiar heat in his groin, causing him to begin to look over Tony’s neck for a good spot to place his claim on the Omega. Finding a good place at the place where Tony’s neck meets his shoulder, Bucky began to drag his teeth and lick that very spot.

“Mm… You feel so damn good, Omega. You know I’m gonna do when I knot you? I’m gonna bite you right,” Bucky pauses to place a soft bite at the place he chose, “here. It’s gonna show no matter what so that  _ everyone _ knows that you’re  _ mine. _ You do want to be mine, don’t you?”

Tony moans loudly at Bucky’s words before snarking, “I’m pretty sure I’m yours after this, don’t ya think?”

Bucky bites down harder, not enough to break skin, at Tony’s comment before growling out, “Answer. My question.”

Tony lets out a whine, nodding his head before answering with a cry, “Yes! Make me yours, Bucky! Make me your Omega! Ah! So- So close! Alpha please!”

“You’re mine. Cum for me, Omega,” Bucky growled in Tony’s ear, feeling himself get closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Another loud, beautiful scream came from Tony as those words were all he needed to reach his orgasm, his back arching and eyes squeezing shut. Bucky moaned as he felt Tony’s walls ripple and constrict around his cock before he reached ecstasy with his Omega, leaning his head down to bite down hard on Tony’s neck as he knotted and filled Tony with his cum. Tony cried out in pleasure-pain from the bite and feeling himself stretch even more around Bucky’s knot, coming to a mini orgasm. 

The room became filled with the sound of panting and small sounds of satisfaction from Tony as Bucky gently licked over the bite, watching it slowly heal.

“I’m glad that...we’re able to...heal quickly after being bitten. It would suck...if we had to wait...the usual time,” Tony whispered, a small smile on his face as he continued to catch his breath.

“You and me both, doll,” Bucky agreed before going back to licking the bite, occasionally placing a kiss on or around it as it continued to heal. 

Bucky went on to do that repeatedly until the bite fully healed, a perfect bite mark left in its place. Bucky trailed kisses up Tony’s neck and his jaw before placing a kiss on his lips, a smile on his face. 

“All healed, my Omega,” Bucky said quietly.

“Thanks, Alpha,” Tony told Bucky, his eyes slipping shut. “Sleep now?”

“Wow, Tony Stark, one that is known for never sleeping, is asking for sleep. I never thought I’d see that happening,” Bucky snarked, chuckling at Tony’s sigh.

“One, shut up. Two, if you keep fucking me like that then I’m gonna be getting a lot more sleep,” Tony told Bucky, smiling some before opening his brown eyes to meet Bucky’s icy blue gray, eyes. “I love you, Alpha.”

Bucky grinned back at Tony and kissed his lips, “I love you too, Omega. Now, get some sleep. This heat ain’t over yet.”

Tony groaned in slight objection as well as enthusiasm at the thought of being fucked so thoroughly. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“Nah, you’ll be fine. Get some sleep.” Bucky smirked and laid his head down on Tony’s shoulder, burying his face in his neck.

“Especially since I’ll need it,” Tony muttered as he closed his eyes.

“Oh you will,” is all Tony hears as he drifts off to sleep, being followed by Bucky a few moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed this part and I do apologize for the wait! Please give kudos and leave a comment!


End file.
